Contigo
by AliciaMalkavian
Summary: Pyp y Grenn. Grenn y Pyp. Porque así había sido siempre y nadie podría cambiar eso nunca. Ni los Siete ni los Salvajes y mucho menos los Otros.


**Título: **Contigo

**Pairing:** Grenn/Pyp muy leve.

**Disclaimer: **Juego de Tronos no me pertenece. Es una pena.

**Warnings:** ¡Alarma! Spoilers de _Canción de Hielo y Fueg_o y _Choque de Reyes_.

**Sin betear. **

* * *

_"- El bastardo quiere defender a su amada, así que este será el ejercicio. Rata, Espinilla, echadle una mano a Cabeza de Piedra -Rast y Albert se adelantaron para situarse junto a Halder-. Los tres podréis hacer gritar un rato a lady Cerdi. Solamente tenéis que derrotar antes al bastardo._

_- Ponte detrás de mi -le dijo Jon al chico gordo. Ser Allister solía hacer que se enfrentara contra dos rivales, pero nunca contra tres. Sabia que aquella noche se acostaría magullado y ensangrentado. Se preparó para resistir el ataque._

_De repente, Pyp estuvo a su lado._

_- Tres contra dos es más deportivo -dijo el muchacho menudo con tono alegre. Se bajó el visor y desenfundó la espada. Antes de que Jon pudiera protestar, Grenn se había adelantado para unirse a ellos."_

_- Canción de Hielo y Fuego, George R R Martin._

* * *

Desde que habían llegado a la Guardia de la Noche eran Pyp y Grenn, Grenn y Pyp. A veces también Pyp, Grenn y Jon. Bueno, y Sam._ ¿Sam cuenta como dos?_, había preguntado una vez Pyp, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Jon. _Era solo una broma, Jon, deja esa cara de palo de escoba._

Y ahora solo sería Pyp. Y ya no habría Grenn ni Jon ni Sam. Se quedaría él solo en el muro junto a los novatos y los constructores. _¿Por qué Mormont tuvo que elegirme como constructor, igualmente? Habría sido un buen explorador si me hubiera dejado intentarlo, ¡por los siete, si incluso Sam va a salir en esta expedición!_

Sonaba absurdo que quisiera partir junto a sus hermanos hacia las tierras salvajes cuando la mayoría de los que iban deseaban quedarse al otro lado del muro, refugiados en sus celdas con un plato de sopa de cebollas asegurado por las noches. Era más absurdo aún que prefiriera pasar frío y hambre y luchar contra los salvajes a quedarse a salvo en el muro.

Pero es que se iba Grenn. Y Jon. Y Sam. _Joder, incluso Sam._

Cuando se enteró de que iba a quedarse solo mientras sus hermanos se jugaban la vida al otro lado del muro, lo único que pudo hacer fue enfadarse. E indignarse. Y gritar. Y discutir.

_Es que no lo entiendes,_ le dijo a Grenn, _soy tan fuerte y rápido como vosotros. Merezco ir, merezco ir y morir ahí fuera como un hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche. No puedo ser menos que todos vosotros._

Y Grenn le puso una mano en el hombro, como solía hacer siempre. _Siempre_. Y le dio unas palmaditas como si fuera un niño llorando por encontrar los brazos de su madre. _No vamos a morir,_ le contestó Grenn, _vamos con Jon, ¿recuerdas? Y Mormont. El Lord Comandante no dejará que nos pase nada. Tenemos mejores armas que los salvajes y probablemente también mejor entrenamiento. Además Pyp, si vinieras, ¿quién defendería el muro en nuestra ausencia?_

Quiso explicarle que su espada no serviría de nada si se quedaba, quiso decirle que se callara, que le dejara hablar y enfadarse y gritar idioteces porque eso era lo que necesitaba para ocultar el dolor que le hacía perderlos a todos. Pero no lo hizo.

Quiso explicarle que su espada no serviría de nada si se quedaba, quiso decirle que se callara, que le dejara hablar y enfadarse y gritar idioteces porque eso era lo que necesitaba para ocultar el dolor que le hacía perderlos a todos. Pero no lo hizo.

_Si no volvéis iré a buscaros y os reviviré solamente para mataros de nuevo, _fue lo único que salió de sus labios. Y Grenn sonrió, movió la mano en su espalda arriba y abajo lentamente y Pyp sintió el calor de su piel incluso a través del jubón negro y la camisa.

_Regresaré moribundo si hace falta con tal de morir aquí, para que puedas echarme en cara el haberme dejado matar antes de desfallecer,_ le contestó Grenn. Y Pyp no le dijo que removería cielo y tierra para salvarle si esa situación llegara a darse. Supuso que Grenn lo sabía igualmente, porque se quedaron un rato allí sentados, los dos solos, con el cuchicheo del viento oscilando contra el hielo. Allí, en la cima del muro, ante una oscuridad que les presentaba como los únicos supervivientes en un mundo cruel.

No le dijo que tenía miedo de no volver a verle nunca más. No se lo dijo porque hacerlo le daba más miedo aún.

* * *

El día de la partida Pyp se levantó temprano con las primeras luces del amanecer, que allí en el norte eran perezosas y tardías. El frío le golpeó en la cara al salir al patio y allí vio como el rocío de la mañana no era más que hielo congelado en las terminaciones de algunas briznas de hierva. Nunca iba a acostumbrarse al muro, por muchos años que le quedaran ahí, aunque fuera a ser lo único que viera durante el resto de su vida.

_Yo antes viajaba por los siete reinos, visitaba Dorne y Altojardín y lugares más cálidos_, se decía a aveces, como recriminándose a si mismo estar allí, más allá de Invernalia, más allá del Agasajo, más cerca de las tierras salvajes que de los reinos que protegían. _Por las mañanas el sol me despertaba entrando por la ventana y ni si quiera tenía que taparme con una manta porque la madrugada era cálida._

Aquí el hielo tapaba gran parte del sol y por las noches si no dormías con capas y capas de pieles encima te despertabas con los músculos entumecidos y los dedos congelados. No, nunca iba a acostumbrarse al muro.

Caminó hacia el patio anterior al túnel que conducía al otro lado del muro. Allí ya estaban reunidos los exploradores y algunos mayordomos. No le costó encontrar a Jon y Grenn cargando a sus caballos de algunas provisiones y armas.

Dorothea, la yegua de Grenn, relinchó en cuanto lo vio acercarse.

- ¿Has venido a despedirnos, Pyp? -preguntó Grenn, cerrando el cinto de la espada de repuesto junto al petate que cargaba la yegua gris.

- Habrá venido a reírse de nosotros cuando nos vea atravesar la puerta hacia las tierras salvajes -apuntó una voz lastimosa a su espalda. No le hizo falta girarse para saber que era Edd el Penas, siempre tan optimista como siempre- Yo también lo haría. Me reiría en la cara del ingenuo que tuviera que viajar a esos lares. Te envidiaría, pero seguro que si me quedara aquí los salvajes atacarían antes el muro que a los exploradores.

Jon hizo una mueca con la cara que bien podía significar _me estás cansando demasiado esta mañana, Edd_ o quizá _no sabes como te entiendo._ Grenn, en cambio, le miró elevando las cejas y restándole importancia.

- Falta poco para que nos vayamos, el viejo Oso quiere que salgamos cuanto antes para avanzar rápido y llegar a la cabaña de Craster en el menor tiempo posible -le dijo Jon- iré a buscar a Sam, seguro que está preparando los cuervos del maestre Aemon.

Y sin decir nada más se marchó, dándole a Pyp una palmada en el hombro que seguramente fuera una despedida. Después el silencio inundó el patio frío y casi vacío. Los exploradores se amontonaron junto a la puerta donde Hobb Tresdedos estaba sirviendo rebanadas de pan recién hecho con panceta para desayunar antes de partir.

- Me alegra que hayas venido a despedirnos -le dijo Grenn, girándose después de terminar de preparar a Dorothea.

- Solo vengo a recordarte que si no vuelves te cortaré las piernas -_y que te echaré de menos, tanto que los días serán más largos y las noches mas frías, y me costará más olvidar que antes pasaba calor en las tierras de los ríos_- A ti y a Jon y a Sam. A cualquiera de los tres. Os quiero de vuelta cuanto antes.

Grenn le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que olía a masculinidad y seguridad a leguas de distancia.

- Tranquilo, Pyp, no tienes nada que temer. Cuidaré de Sam.

Pyp negó con la cabeza mientras se acerca a él y le ponía las manos en los hombros. Se arrepintió al hacerlo y sentirle tan cerca y ver sus fuerzas tambalear. _Se marchan todos, se marchan a morir, se marchan a un lugar al que no les puedo seguir._

- No, cuida de ti mismo. Jon cuidará de Sam, siempre lo hace, siempre lo ha hecho. Y Fantasma seguro que también ayudará -le dijo muy serio, con un deje de miedo en la voz que le hacía hablar un poco más rápido- Prométeme que no vas a hacer ninguna estupidez, Grenn, que vas a actuar con cabeza.

_No por nada te llaman Uro, Grenn. Cuando salgas por esa puerta ya no voy a poder estar allí para ponerte los pies en el suelo y hacerte rectificar temeridades._

- No te preocupes, Pyp -le contestó también serio, como si se estuvieran diciendo adiós para siempre- Regresaré.

- Más te vale. No te perdonaría que me dejaras aquí solo.

- Yo tampoco.

...

Las primeras tres semanas fueron más sencillas de sobrellevar. Lark de las Hermanas había encontrado una brecha en la cara sur del muro, allí donde una escalera de madera había caído desprendida un día de tormenta, y habían tenido que ir a montarla de nuevo desde cero. Eso le mantuvo ocupada la mente durante unos cuantos días.

Pero por las noches no escuchaba los aullidos de Fantasma ni las pisadas de Grenn a mitad de la noche cuando se escabullía a mear mientras todos dormían. Eran pequeños detalles que hacía que le costara conciliar el sueño.

Las pesadillas empezaron al mes y medio de la partida de sus amigos. En sus sueños veía a sus hermanos morir bajo la nieve, enterrados por incontables rocas desprendidas de alguna montaña o simplemente muertos de frío, con la piel blanca y los labios morados. Y los ojos abiertos, llenos de miedo, llenos de dolor.

Otras veces, en cambio, veía a Grenn, Jon y Sam morir a manos de los salvajes. Nunca había visto ninguno que no fuera Craster y tampoco creía que aquel viejo enfermo fuera el ejemplo más claro de los hombres de más allá del Muro. En sus pesadillas los salvajes eran hombres larguiruchos y muy, muy altos, vestidos con pieles de animales aún manchadas de sangre, con la nariz afilada y los ojos fríos como el hielo.

Aquellas siluetas apuñalaban a Jon, degollaban a Fantasma y los tendían sobre la nieve antes de que se alzaran de nuevo, con la piel pálida de un espectro. A Sam lo cortaban en pedazos y se lo daban a comer a los perros mientras que a Grenn le arrancaban las manos y los pies y lo desollaban aún vivo. Sus gritos de dolor hacían que se despertara antes del amanecer y que no consiguiera conciliar el sueño durante el resto de la noche.

La cosa no mejoró cuando la espera pasó a ser dos meses, y luego tres. Hasta que un día, el mundo se le cayó encima como un balde de agua helada, de agua congelada más fría que la muerte.

Los primeros supervivientes llegaron al anochecer, con algunos caballos y menos jinetes de los que habían partido. Volvieron solo una veintena de hombres. Ni si quiera una quinceava parte de los que eran en un principio.

Ni Grenn, ni Jon, ni Sam regresaron aquel día.

Ni a la semana siguiente, ni a la siguiente. Las pesadillas, en cambio, aparecían todas las noches.

Le contaron lo que había ocurrido, el campamento que habían montado en el Puño de los Primeros Hombres y la expedición de Jon con Qhorin Mediamano. También le contaron la llegada de los Otros, los caminantes blancos, la persecución a contratiempo a lo largo del camino de regreso al muro. Le explicaron la rebelión ocurrida en la cabaña de Craster, la muerte de éste y la de Jeor Mormont, el Viejo Oso.

Edd el Penas le dijo que Grenn había sobrevivido a la persecución hasta llegar con Craster y que Sam también, contra todo pronóstico. Incluso le contaron lo de la muerte del Otro a manos del gordo mayordomo. Ahora todos le llamaban Sam el Mortífero, aunque por lo que le contó Edd a Sam le hacia tanta gracia ese nombre como la sopa aguada de Hobb Tresdedos para cenar.

Pero Grenn no había llegado aún, y a cada día que pasaba sus esperanzas iban desaparecieron hasta que por las mañanas ya no subía corriendo a la cima del Muro para verle salir de entre la espesura del bosque Encantado.

* * *

Un día llegó un caballo sin jinete. Era una yegua gris que relinchó nada más verle. Era Dorothea.

Una parte de Pyp murió aquel día.

* * *

El cuerno sonó como mil bardos cantándole al oído sus mejores canciones al son de una lira de oro. Lo primero que pensó fue _ya está, ha regresado, ha regresado, ya está aquí,_ pero luego desvió la vista hacia el cielo, anochecido ya, e hizo memoria de todas las veces en las que había ido corriendo hasta la puerta del túnel y no había encontrado allí a ninguno de sus amigos.

Decidió que no iría a ver a los recién llegados. Siempre que se llevaba una decepción respecto a eso las pesadillas regresaban con mas fuerza por las noches. _Ya sé que están muertos,_ les decía a los espectros y salvajes que le perseguían, _dejad de molestarme. Ya están muertos, ya están muertos, dejad de asustarme_. Pero ellos no paraban. Lo disfrutaban, adoraban verle los ojos llorosos al despertar a media noche, estaba seguro.

Pero, como todas las veces en las que había decidido no ir, sus pies le llevaron sin dudar ni un segundo hasta el patio, iluminado por las antorchas y la luna. _No sé ni por qué hago esto, solía recriminarse._ Pero eso no evitaba que el pulso se le acelerara al girar la esquina de la torre del Lord Comandante hacia el túnel.

Y de repente su corazón dejó de latir. Ahí estaba, no podía creerlo.

_Grenn, Grenn, Grenn,_ pronunció una voz en su cabeza. Y es que allí estaba, de pie con su capa negra hecha jirones y las botas más gastadas de lo que unas botas podían estarlo. Estaba más delgado pero aún así seguía siendo el mismo chico demasiado alto y demasiado grande.

_Grenn, Grenn, Grenn. Has tardado mucho en volver._

No lo pensó dos veces, no pudo pensarlo dos veces porque antes de darse cuenta de que estaba corriendo ya lo estaba haciendo. Vio de reojo como Grenn sonreía al verle antes de lanzarse contra él y abrazarle, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y la cadera con las piernas. No se paró a pensar que quizá estaba demasiado cansado como para cargar con él, por delgado que fuera. A lo mejor incluso se caían los dos, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo ello.

Solo sabía que estaba ahí. Estaba ahí. No podía creerlo.

_Grenn, Grenn, Grenn. Te he echado tanto de menos._

Las palabras no le salía por la garganta y lo único que se vio capaz de hacer fue estrecharle con todas sus fuerzas contra su cuerpo, fundirse con él, lo que fuera con tal de que no volviera a dejarle nunca más.

- Pyp -escuchó que decía Grenn muy cerca de su oído debido a la posición.

- Estás aquí -fue lo que alcanzó a contestar, y lo repitió como si no fuera capaz de decir nada más, como si aún no pudiera creérselo- Estás aquí, estás aquí, estás aquí.

_Grenn, Grenn, Grenn. No sabes que infierno ha sido alejarme de ti._

- ¿Estás llorando?

Pyp no se dio cuenta hasta que Grenn se lo preguntó. Quiso decirle que no porque _soy un hermano juramentado de la Guardia de la Noche, ¿cómo voy a estar llorando? Llorar es para las mujeres y los niños._ Quiso explicarle que en realidad no había llorado nunca desde que se habían marchado, aunque no fuera del todo cierto. Quiso aclararle que no había sido así todos los días, que no había sido tan malo. Quiso mentirle, pero cuando abrió la boca para decir algo las lagrimas le acallaron las palabras,

- Pensabas que no regresaría -le dijo Grenn, parecía mosqueado y a la vez conmovido- aunque te di mi palabra. Pyp asintió antes de bajar y liberarle de aquel abrazo tan posesivo.

- Te hice una promesa -siguió- te dije que volvería contigo.

Pyp asintió de nuevo.

- Olvidaba que siempre cumples tu palabra.

Y de nuevo volvieron a ser Grenn y Pyp, Pyp y Grenn. Porque así había sido siempre y nadie podría cambiar eso nunca. Ni los Siete ni los Salvajes y mucho menos los Otros.

* * *

_Para empezar, no sé si esto es slash. Supongo que es a libre interpretación: podéis pensar que es simple camaradería o algo más, como queráis. Esta es solo una estupidez más corta imposible que se nos ocurrió a mi amiga y a mi una tarde de fangirleo (sé que vas a leer esto, Tris, espero que subas pronto ese Jaime/Cersei que me muero por leer)._

_Bueno, solamente eso, no tengo mucho más que decir. Quizá una queja a la muerte de estos dos en la adaptación televisiva que me dolió demasiado porque no mueren en esa batalla y es como NO NO NO. En serio, no, por qué, qué necesidad tienen los de HBO en matar a todo dios, como si no hubiera suficiente muerte en los libros, tío. (Buzón de quejas porque sí, random)_

_Sin nada mas que añadir, ¡besos y abrazos para todos (menos a la Montaña)!_


End file.
